


You'd Like Your Turn

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Simba would be growing acacias behind his ears if he had his way."
Relationships: Sarabi & Simba, Sarafina & Nala
Kudos: 8





	You'd Like Your Turn

"Simba would be growing acacias behind his ears if he had his way. I should leave him to wash his own self for a day or three," Sarabi said, once Simba had romped off. As usual, he would have been away to playing with only a cursory lick, if he had his wish. "You're lucky with Nala."

"About that, yes," Sarafina said. Nala rarely objected to her bathing. Nor was she nearly as loud as Simba, the pride's adored young prince. Nonetheless, Sarafina's daughter got into mischief. Knowing the rules and being able to repeat them did not prevent that.


End file.
